1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track light assembly, and particularly relates to a track light assembly adopted for a track light.
2. Background of the Invention
Track lights provide not only lighting but also decoration. Track lighting includes a track light assembly combined with lamps, and is widely used in various applications.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional track light assembly adopted for a track light 8 discloses a track structure 5, two insulation strips 6, and two conduction strips 7. The track structure 5 has two engaging slots 50 formed in two lateral sides thereof to accommodate the two insulation strips 6 therein. The two insulation strips 6 include two clamping recesses 60 for receiving the two conduction strips 7 sandwiched therein. The track light 8 includes two clipping arms 80 and two connection members 81 screwed on upper portions of the two clipping arms 80, respectively. The two connection members 81 are engaged with the conduction strips 7, respectively, to secure the track light 8 the track structure 5. The two conduction strips 7 provide positive and negative power sources to the track light 8 via the two connection members 81, respectively.
Obviously, the conventional track light assembly provides a complicated structure, and track light 8 is correspondingly as complicated as the conventional track light assembly. Thus, the costs, the weight, and the space the conventional track light assembly occupies increase accordingly. The track light 8 must be manually mounted in the track structure 5, and members in the combination drop off easily. Furthermore, the track structure 5 is decorative only and lacks further application.
The inventor of the present invention filed a track light assembly structure for a track light in R.O.C Patent Application No. 90210988, on 29, Jun. 2001. The track light assembly structure for a track light was later granted a patent on 23, Mar. 2002. FIG. 2 illustrates the track light assembly structure for a track light 8′ that includes a conduction track 5′, an insulation strip 6′ disposed in the conduction track 5′, and a conduction strip 7′ arranged in the insulation strip 6′. The conduction track 5′ has a thread 51′ mating with that thread 81′ of the track light 8′. Therefore, the costs, the weight and the space are decreased thereby. However, the size of the conduction track 5′ cannot be controlled precisely, and the thread 51′ deforms easily. The track light 8′ cannot connect to the conduction track 5′ smoothly because the thread 51′ does not align with threads 81′; the assembly process thus is not smooth, the assembly speed decreases, and the finished product after assembly does not provide a secure connection thereby. The threads 51′ and 81′ are easily damaged during assembly and disassembly.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.